


bottom of a glass

by vectacular



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aoi shows up for a scene brings in a hint of Aoi/Miyu, Implied Sexual Content, Kiku shows up for a scene also, M/M, this was a quick fic, title sounds angsty and deep but it's not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: Yusaku starts acting weird after a regular night, and Takeru's worried and confused in turn.





	bottom of a glass

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came while I was looking for pegoryu from P5 ideas.... <s>Do I have a type with pairings? Yes. Best friends to lovers. My jam.</s>
> 
> My brain says it was a quick idea. But 2k.... still not quick. A hard T for this.... 
> 
> They're all like, 20 in this fic. Which is very much over legal drinking age, which is good, since this fic kinda hinges on that. <s>Unless you're an American and you have that weird 'no drinking until 21 EVER' hangup. Americans... what odd people.</s>

_ Yusaku’s kissing him and he can hardly believe it. His head is swimming as he holds onto Yusaku’s waist, taking in the way his shirt is being clutched. Yusaku presses against him fully, and he trips as Yusaku directs him to his bed, not feeling like he has enough air with the way the other man steals it. _

_ “I’m doing just _ fine _with this by myself, thanks,” Yusaku stops to say sarcastically, staring down at him with cocked eyebrows. _

_ “Right, right,” Takeru says weakly, “just… wrapping my head around it.” At this, Yusaku rolls his eyes, and Takeru forces his arms to move out of sheer will, putting one on Yusaku’s ass, and the other under the other’s shirt. He surges up to kiss Yusaku, who meets him half-way. _

_ In between searing hot kisses, his shirt gets thrown off somewhere, which he only realises due to the cold air on his torso. And Yusaku’s hands pawing down his front. With some more maneuvering, he tugs off Yusaku’s shirt and throws it in the to the floor somewhere. _

_ A hand goes down to fiddle with his jeans zipper and he whimpers, “how are we going to do this?” Yusaku asks against his mouth, and Takeru struggles to put his brain together under the sudden strength of his arousal. _

_ “Does it matter?” He whines and pulls Yusaku in, who hums into the kiss. _

_ “Guess not.” _

Takeru wakes up with the glaring sun in his eyes, which also doesn’t help the cracking headache. Groaning, he sits up and squints as he looks around. His bed. No clothes. There’s a feeling of something missing, so he looks around, only seeing the mussed sheets. 

His mouth feels like something died in it, and he registers all the drinks he had last night that turned into his splitting head. Even thinking of the nice dream he had doesn’t get rid of that hangover feeling, so he groans and gets out of bed. His glasses aren’t on his bedside table. Also, he feels _ sore_. And at the same, floaty and boneless.

_ What happened? _ He frowns as he picks up some clothes from the floor to put on, deciding to have a quick shower before anything else. 

Shower done and clothes slapped on, he looks around his living room, eventually finding his glasses and phone on the small table. 

You: **what did we do **

He texts Yusaku, who he _ definitely _remembers drinking with last night as he gets a few painkillers from the kitchen. 

Lying down on the couch, he watches as ellipses which signals Yusaku’s typing appear and disappear. 

Yusaku: **Video games. **

Takeru frowns, wondering what Yusaku was typing, obviously deleting and retyping until he decided on that. 

You: **k. r we gna have lunch**

Sure, they spent dinner together, but _ more _ Yusaku certainly can’t be a bad thing. Seeing his best friend and long-time crush is always good! 

If Flame were here, he thinks with a dull ache, he would’ve fired him up to confess to Yusaku already. _ Good job, you’re hungover and depressed now_. His phone pinging brings him out of his thoughts. 

Yusaku: **Only if you promise not to keep me past my lunch break.**

You: **it was only once. mayb two. 3**

Yusaku: **My good programming skills can only get me so many passes from my boss for being out past break. **

* * *

In between the martial arts classes he teaches, he always manages to get Yusaku out of his stuffy office for some lunch, and today the spot is a sushi train. Yusaku isn't much for sushi, but there’s always ramen or other hot meals that he prefers from it.

When Yusaku appears, it’s with a choked “where’d you get that?” and wide eyes. Confused, Takeru looks down to his shirt. 

“Uh. The floor?” 

Yusaku nods as he sits down, still looking shocked. 

“You alright?” Frowning, he pokes Yusaku, who responds… weirdly. And by weirdly, he means Yusaku jumps in the air, chair clattering. “Um?” 

Now Yusaku looks red as he sits back down, “it’s fine, I’m fine,” Yusaku mutters in a tone of trying to force himself to be _ fine_.

Takeru’s very worried, yes, but Yusaku’s pleading with his eyes to let it go, so he sighs. “Sure. Let’s go with that.”

After that, between ordering their food, Yusaku starts rambling on about work in a _ minute _ detail, which is a definite red flag for how wrong Yusaku’s feeling. It takes at least ten minutes for Yusaku to feel up for talking about work, or _ anything_, really.

Not _ anything_, he’s just exaggerating; but usually Yusaku takes his time with his words, instead of doing a stream of consciousness, which he’s doing now. 

Work infodump done, and confusing Takeru in the process with all the debugging and whatever codes, Yusaku flees with a tight smile. 

Takeru just leaves the restaurant _ extremely _confused and worried for Yusaku in general.

* * *

It’s a few days later, and while Yusaku’s weirdness has abated a bit, there’s still enough for things to be awkward. Yusaku seems normal over text, but once they meet in person, he’s all indecipherable looks and jumpiness. 

Frowning, he adjusts the bag with his martial arts gear in it as he waits for the elevator to reach the correct floor. Yusaku doesn’t like him dropping in while he’s working, due to being a _ distraction, _ apparently. But Yusaku’s been texting him more than usual while on the job, so he thinks it’s fair to do a surprise visit. 

He looks around, quietly making his way to Yusaku’s cubicle from memory. 

With Yusaku’s back in sight, he smirks as he pats Yusaku on the back, “boo.” 

Yusaku startles, chair bumping into the desk as he turns around. “_What the fuck!? _” Is hissed at him. 

“You always sense me before you turn around, so I saw my chance,” he grins, and Yusaku sends him a withering look. 

“Next question: why the fuck are you here?” Yusaku glares at him and crosses his arms. 

“I can’t visit my best friend at his boring job?” He puts on a winning smile, and Yusaku’s glare doesn’t lessen. 

“I’m busy.” 

“_Ah_, so that’s why you’ve been texting me so much today. You’re _ busy_.” 

Yusaku looks away with a pout, “doesn’t mean you have to come here.” 

Takeru shrugs and takes out his deck, “beat me and I’ll leave.” 

Yusaku scowls down at the deck, pulling out his own, “that’s not even a challenge.” 

* * *

_ Yusaku’s hands brush down his sides, then down his hips, legs… _

_ Something is said that makes him feel viscerally embarrassed, and he hides his face under his arm. Whatever Yusaku’s saying makes him feel even hotter than the hands caressing him. _

_ His arm gets pulled away, and Yusaku smiles down at him, and then a soft, sweet kiss. He sighs into it, and this time he’s the one talking until Yusaku reddens, looking up at a wall. _

_ Feeling accomplished, his kisses move to the other’s neck, who tilts his head for better access. _

He’s rudely woken up by knocking on his door, and he sighs before getting up to answer it. His mind is half-stuck in his dream as he welcomes Aoi into his house. 

“What brings you here?” He yawns and goes into the kitchen to start some coffee. 

“It’s Friday?” She says, confused. 

_ Friday. The day she usually comes over between work. Right. _“Oh. Yeah,” he smiles and shrugs. 

“Were you napping?” 

“Yep. But it’s okay,” he waves off Aoi’s concerned look. 

“If you say so,” she sighs. “I might have a nap when I get home.” 

“They’re very good.” 

With the coffee done, he pours two cups and takes them to the coffee table. “Miyu has been telling me I should get more sleep,” she says with a frown, taking her cup of coffee. 

“She told me that too. And the group chat,” he muses. 

Aoi laughs and takes a long gulp of coffee, “it’s worrying. She can’t afford to go to a doctor to get good sleeping meds for herself, so she keeps telling all of us to sleep more. I keep telling her I’m fine with paying for it, but,” she cuts herself off with a sigh, and Takeru nods. 

“Her pride.” Takeru _ would _ mention the _ feelings _ she has for Miyu, but then she’d mention his own for Yusaku in turn, and he’s not mentally prepared to deal with that ongoing conversation at the moment. 

* * *

_ Yusaku keeps petting his hair, as well as touching his face, his cheeks. Just light touches, and he smiles. “What do you keep doing?” _

_ The hand on his cheek goes to the corner of his mouth, and Takeru enjoys the simple pleasure of wrapping his arms around Yusaku, who’s laying on him. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while,” Yusaku says as he continues. _

_ “And how long is a while?” He asks with a grin. _

_ Yusaku sighs and leans down to kiss him lightly. “Too long.” _

_ He giggles and brings his own hands up to caress Yusaku’s hair, “can I have a number here? Years? Months? As long as I’ve been wanting you?” He finishes quietly. _

_ Yusaku’s mouth opens and shuts, “I don’t know. I think…“ _

“Takeru! Stop daydreaming!” Kiku says over the phone, and he jerks. 

“But it was _ good_,” he whines, pouting. It was his latest dream, which he can’t get out of his head, much like the other one’s he’s had lately. 

Kiku sighs, and he can feel her stern glare over the phone, “Stop pining and tell me about your class already!” 

“Why are you so invested in my classes?” He mumbles.

“You either get your ass kicked, or somehow manage to teach people to fight and both are equally fascinating,” she says. 

“I get my ass kicked for _ educational purposes_,” he corrects. 

* * *

Takeru looks around the bar. This time it’s Yusaku’s choice, and the bar seems more on the serving-food side, with drinks as an afterthought. 

Speaking of an afterthought, Yusaku’s mainly focused on the food, with his drink untouched. “Aren’t you gonna drink?” 

Yusaku’s chopsticks stop as the other man looks up at him. “Not in the mood,” he says, voice short. Yusaku is particularly neutral on drinking, but Takeru’s noticing a clear diversion to it lately. 

“Can I have it then?” He asks, his drink already gone. 

“If you want,” Yusaku mutters, voice sour, then goes back to his meal. 

“We could always have these nights at places that aren’t bars if you aren’t into it,” he suggests as he takes Yusaku’s drink. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Yusaku says, glaring down at the drink like it offended him. 

“Uh-huh,” he drinks the crappy beer. “You know you can tell me if something’s wrong?” He says softly. 

Yusaku’s face twists, and then becomes soft as he looks at his food. “Yes,” the other man purses his lips, “but not today.”

Takeru sighs. As much as he’d love to shake out whatever’s bugging Yusaku, that’d do more harm than good, and he _ never _ wants to hurt Yusaku. “Okay.”

* * *

_ Takeru swishes his beer, glad they’re drinking at his home. “Yusaku,” he starts off, not sure what he’s going to say as he leans onto Yusaku. He’s had enough alcohol for it to hit him, slowing down his movements. Not drunk, but definitely buzzed._

_ “What?” Yusaku asks, brows furrowing. _

_ “I don’t know,” he giggles, smushing his face into Yusaku’s shoulder. “Did you know that I love you?” _

_ Yusaku tenses, and he hears a hitch of breath. “Love me?” Yusaku’s voice is too measured, probably because he didn’t drink as much as Takeru. _

_ “Yep. For ages!” _

_ “You’re drunk,” Yusaku says quietly, pulling him away from his shoulder. _

_ “I am, but I’d still love you when I’m sober. Since I’m in love with you and all,” the words spill from him without care, feeling like it’s vitally important that Yusaku should know. _

_ “That’s―you―but,” Yusaku stutters, face going red. “You need water,” Yusaku gets up, and Takeru whines and grabs onto Yusaku’s hand, bringing him close so he can look up at the other man. _

_ “I need you. Can I kiss you?” He asks with a smile. _

_ Yusaku’s eyes widen, and the blush deepens, “o―only after you’ve had water.” _

_ Takeru pouts, “fine,” he says as he lets go, and Yusaku rushes to the kitchen, bringing him a glass of water. He quickly sculls the offered drink, head clearing a bit as Yusaku takes away the beer he’s holding. _

_ “You still want to kiss me?” Yusaku asks quietly as he sits down. _

_ “Of course I do,” he scoffs. “What kind of ridiculous question is that!?” _

His phone pings, and there’s a few moments of confusion as he stares at his room. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sits up and gets his phone from the bedside table. It’s his day off today, as revealed by the date of the phone. 

Yusaku: **Will be coming over soon.**

Takeru frowns, mind still caught in his dream as he registers the text. Yawning, he gets up and puts his glasses on, not bothering getting dressed out of his pyjamas. He stretches his muscles and joints as he makes his way to the kitchen, though he doesn’t even get to look in the fridge before there’s a knock on the door. 

He opens the door, and Yusaku breezes past him, “I need to talk to you,” the other’s voice is business-like, and Takeru blinks.

“Uh. Hi?” He shuts the door as Yusaku turns to look at him, face determined. “About what?” 

“We slept together a few weeks a go,” Yusaku declares. 

“You―we―th―what,” he stutters, mind going blank as he leans against the door. _ Is this a joke? _

Yusaku sighs, “it’s not a joke. You were wearing my shirt the next day,” his best friend says, voice quiet. “You didn’t bring it up, so I just thought you didn’t want to―“ here, Yusaku sighs again, “you said things.” 

Takeru blinks as he processes, “is this when you were _ really _ weird when we met up at the sushi train?” He frowns, a part of his brain niggling at him. 

“Yes.”

He holds up a hand as he massages his temple, “did I say something like,” he remembers back to his dreams, “_years? Months? As long as I’ve been―“ _

“I thought you didn’t remember!” Yusaku snaps, scowling at him. 

“_I thought they were just dreams! Not―memories! _” Hurt starts to show on Yusaku’s face and he bites his lip, “you weren’t even there in morning!”

At this, Yusaku winces, “I know. I wanted to leave before you woke up, in case you regretted it. I wasn’t expecting you to―to act like it never happened!“

The only sound is their breath as they have a moment to gather themselves. “I’d never regret it,” he breaks the silence gently. “Not with you.”

Yusaku steps closer to him, expression tired, and his body fills with warmth at how close they are, “can we―forget that―and just start it over again, without the alcohol?” 

“I think it’s better if we remember,” Yusaku frowns, and the hurt starts to show in his eyes. He gulps and quickly kisses Yusaku, holding the other’s face in his hands, “I want to be selfish,” he whispers. 

Arms wrap around his shoulders as Yusaku chuckles, “me too.” 

** _[Fin]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This fic kinda showed up mostly formed, so it didn't take long to write. 
> 
> Assessment update, passed sweet yeast! Clean sweep! I'm so proud of me. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated! Comments are even more loved then that!! ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> [Firestorm discord!](https://discord.gg/dhpZN8N) | [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/187798689660/firestorm-25k-with-some-post-canon-ish-adult) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1174324501099745281)


End file.
